Victoria Junior College
Victoria Junior College (abbreviation: VJC) is a junior college in Singapore offering pre-university education. It stands on Marine Vista, about one kilometre from affiliated Victoria School and a very short walk to East Coast Park and the beach. History Victoria Junior College was established in 1984 to replace the Pre-University classes in Victoria School.(18 April 1982). "NEW $20 m JC AT MARINE PARADE NAMED VICTORIA". The Straits Times (Singapore). The pioneer batch of 776 students was received with 51 teachers and 16 supporting staff. The outstanding results of the pioneer batch of students in the GCE 'A' Level examinations was to set the academic standard for succeeding generations of Victorians. Over the years, VJC has widely been recognized as one of the top three junior colleges in Singapore. In 1988, its fourth batch of students topped the GCE 'A' Level in Singapore with a pass rate of 96.2% for 2 'A' and 2 'AO' Level subjects including General Paper. VJC was also ranked the top junior college in the Ministry of Education's ST ranking of junior colleges in 2001, based on academic results.The rank game, The Straits Times, 21 September 2001 VJC has been at the forefront in implementing some of the new initiatives in the Singapore education system. In 1989, it was the first and, until 2005, only junior college to offer the Theatre Studies and Drama programme. It also offered a university-level French curriculum as part of the Language Elective Programme until it was discontinued in 2006. With the opening of the East Zone Science and Technology Centre in 2002, VJC became the centre of research in Science and Technology for East Zone schools. VJC was also the first Singapore school to participate in the International Science and Engineering Fair in 2004. Besides academic excellence, VJC other forte are in the performing arts and sports. The VJC choir was the first school choir from Singapore to win an international choir competition. It beat 30 top choirs from other parts of the world in the 800-year-old Cardigan Eisteddfod Competition in Wales in 1990, thus putting Singapore on the world's cultural map. Its later achievements including the Olympic Champion title in 2006 were to make it one of the top choirs in the world. In 1992, the VJC symphonic band became Singapore’s first school band to be invited to perform at the prestigious Japan Band Clinic. Since 1985, VJC has always received the highest number of sports colours awards among the schools in East Zone; and had won more than 130 major sports championship titles in the National Schools Games, including the most coveted and competitive boys football title six times in the last thirteen years."EZSSC_ANNUAL_REPORT_2010" In 1990, VJC was the first junior college in Singapore to offer sailing as a Co-Curricular Activitiy (CCA). Since 2005, VJC has offered a four-year integrated programme, known as Victoria Integrated Programme (VIP), starting from secondary three level. The programme has since been replaced by the six-year Victoria-Cedar Alliance Integrated Programme (VCA IP) in 2012. Students will spend the first four years of their secondary education at Victoria School or Cedar Girls' Secondary School before continuing year 5 and 6 in VJC. . Principals *1984 - 2001: Mrs Lee Phui Mun *2001 - 2006: Mrs Chan Khah Gek *2006 - 2013: Mr Chan Poh Meng *2013–Present: Ms Ek Soo Ben School motto Nil Sine Labore, a Latin expression meaning "Nothing Without Labour", i.e. nothing is achieved without work. Victorian Anthem Victoria in Singapore There are other schools we know Victoria is something more The school that watch'd us grow For here we've learnt and striven too And played the sportsman's game Victoria we give to you The honour that you claim Victoria thy sons are we And we will not forget Victoria thy triumphs see And victories we share yet For others came before and went And carried to the world Victoria's fame and our intent to Keep her flag unfurled. Lyrics by J A Fraser Music by W E Meyer Note: The anthem, composed in 1951, was slightly amended in 1987, with the establishment of Victoria Junior College. The word ''School'' after ''Victoria'' in the lines of the first two paragraphs was dropped. ''Victoria'' in these lines is now being sung as ''Vic-to-ri-a'' instead of ''Vic-to-ria School''. '' Humanities and the arts VJC has a strong Debating Team, with a tradition in Oratory and Rhetoric. The Victoria Debating Team has won national and international competitions including the United Nations Debates, the Rotary Championships and the Phillip Jessup Debates. Theatre Studies is also its forte. Each year, students perform politically and socially controversial plays in a mini-festival, and these are open to members of the public. Visiting guest lecturers have included Broadway legend Lea Salonga. Under the guidance of Reynold Buono, Victorian alumni in the Arts include:- Geraldine Kok, MFA Yale, who has performed in New York and Broadway; Ava Lyn Koh who has starred in feature film, Crime Of Passion; Alex Liang, an actor and model in London, who has appeared in numerous UK TV programmes, ads, feature films and music videos including Madonna's Hung Up music video. Yang Guichuan and Ho Yi Pingok, MFA Yale, have performed in New York and Broadway. Theatre stalwarts like director Natalie Hennedige and playwright-actress Eleanor Tan continue to stir the Asian arts scene. Kaylene Tan, Noor Effendy Ibrahim, Rohaizad Suaidi, Tang Fu Kuen and Zizi Azah have been important, not only as performers, but as critics and arts administrators. Janice Koh is a Nominated Member of Parliament representing the arts groups in Singapore. Film makers include Jasmine Ng, Tan Pin Pin, Kelvin Tong, Michelle Chong and Lynn Lee. Lydia Look is the first Singaporean to feature in a Hollywood film, Rush Hour. Regional and local actors and actresses include Diana Ser, Joanne Peh, Felicia Chin, Rebecca Lim, Cheryl Wee, Jerry Yeo, Pamelyn Chee, Judee Tan and Lee Teng. Singers include Ho Yeow Sun, Keely Wee and Farisha Ishak. Co-curricular activities The Students' Council and the Civics Tutorial Council work in organising school-wide activities, also organising college events and proposing initiatives to benefit the student body. The Civics Tutorial Council, also known as the CT Council, is a student leadership body composed of a CT Representative from each Civics Tutorial Group (Class). The CT Councillors serve as the bridge between the college and the class, promoting the welfare of each student. The CT Councillors also work with the Student Councillors and the House Committee members in organising, maintaining and planning college events and functions. The House Committee comprises the key figures for each of the six Houses, coming together as a united body, organising inter-house activities and assisting the CT Council and Students' Council for events. A list of the CCAs available in VJC along with links to their websites can be found on the college website.Victoria Junior College - About VJC. Retrieved on 2009-05-02. Sports VJC previous successes in squash, cross-country and sailing used to make it synonymous with these sports. In the 2013 National Schools Games, VJC won the championship titles for floorball (boys), football (boys and girls), golf (girls), hockey (boys and girls) and wushu (boys and girls). ''See Victoria Junior College Football. National Schools Games - Championship Titles Note: The above list does not include non-Singapore Schools Sports Council competitions as well as competitions that are 6-a-side or zonal. National Sportsboy/Sportsgirl of the Year * Mah Li Lian (Squash): Sportsgirl of the Year, 1987 * Lina Ong Poh Puay (Squash): Sportsgirl of the Year, 1988 and 1989 * Joan Huang Shiqi (Sailing): Sportsgirl of the Year, 1997 and 1998 * Roy Tay Junhao (Sailing): Sportsboy of the Year, 1999 * Teo Wee Chin (Sailing): Sportsboy of the Year, 2002 * Elizabeth Yin Yueling (Sailing): Sportsgirl of the Year, 2010 Performing arts In 2004, VJC Choir represented Singapore in the Choir Olympics held in Bremen, Germany and brought glory to Singapore by attaining Gold Medals in all three contested categories, namely Musica Sacra, Contemporary Music and Open Mixed. It emerged as the Olympic Champion of the Open Mixed Category, and second placing in the Musica Sacra and Contemporary Music categories. The Olympic Champion title is the most prestigious award for choirs in the world. . In 2006, VJC choir won the esteemed Audience Prize and GRAND PRIX AWARD in the 9th Concorso Corale Internazionale (International Choir Competition) held in Riva Del Garda, Italy. The VJC Choir won Gold for both the categories they competed in - Musica Sacra and Mixed Youth, and emerged as Category Winner for the latter. It is the first time an Asian Choir has won the grand prize and one of a few choirs in the world to win both the Audience Prize and Grand Prix Award together. In 2007, VJC achieved its best results at the Singapore Youth Festival Central Judging, when it was awarded four "Gold with Honours" and three "Gold" awards. Singapore Youth Festival Central Judging - Awards Scholars Four Victoria Junior College students had received the prestigious President's Scholarships: * Sng Chem Wei, 1990 * Brandon Lee Tian Boon, 1991 * Nicholas Tay, 2009 * Chow Yi Ling, 2010 Other scholars and prize-winners: * Soh Lai Leng - Singapore's second female Rhodes scholar, 1986 * Alison Claire de Souza - First Singaporean Augus Ross prize winner, 1992 * Sophie Chew - Augus Ross prize winner, 2010 * Ong Wei Kiat - First Singaporean to win gold medal at Chemistry Olympiad, 1992 Since VJC inception, numerous students have been awarded prestigious scholarships like the Singapore Armed Forces Overseas (SAF), Singapore Police Force Overseas (SPF) and Public Service Commission (PSC) scholarship, to study in top universities in United Kingdom and United States of America. Victoria School VJC is affiliated to Victoria School (VS). VJC was established in 1984 to replace the Pre-University classes in VS. VJC provided VS students an option to continue a two-year junior college education within the Victorian family after the completion of their secondary education. VS students choosing to enter VJC get two bonus points off their GCE 'O'-Level L1R5 academic aggregate. Since the 2012 school year, VS and Cedar Girls' Secondary School have offered the Victoria-Cedar Alliance Integrated Programme (VCA IP) option. After finishing Secondary 4, 160 students from each school continue on to VJC automatically. Victoria Advisory Committee The Victoria Advisory Committee (VAC), formed in 1968, set the direction and advises on the future of Victoria School and Victoria Junior College. The principals of VS and VJC, as well as the President of the Old Victorians' Association, sit on the Committee. The present Chairman of the Committee is LG (NS) Ng Yat Chung, a former Chief of Defence Force of the Singapore Armed Forces and old boy of VS. Victoria Chorale Formed in 1988, Victoria Chorale comprises the alumni of both the Victoria School Choir and the Victoria Junior College Choir. Largely self-funded, the choir has been actively involved in the local and international choral scene. Besides staging annual local concerts and carolling every Christmas season at various hotels and venues, Victoria Chorale has established a tradition of travelling extensively for performances and competitions. Notable achievements include gold medals at the World Choir Games and an invitation to perform at the Seoul Arts Center for its first Asia-Pacific region concert tour in 2009. Old Victorians' Association The alumni body, Old Victorians’ Association (OVA), was established in 1941. It serves as a channel for former students of Victoria School and Victoria Junior College to continue to associate with their alma mater. Nurul Asyikin Mohd Nasir (10 September 2009). "Victoria school alumni: Boys only, please". The New Paper (Singapore). The OVA supports the activities undertaken by the schools, assists needy students, and promotes sports, social and cultural activities among members. Every first Saturday of March has been designated Victorians' Day, when Victorians from VS and VJC of all years play games, eat school canteen food again and catch up with long-time schoolmates.Patricia Yap (28 February 2005). "Victorians' Day to kick off on March 5". Today (Singapore). The OVA football team plays an annual friendly football match with Victoria Institution Old Boys' Association (VIOBA), the alumni body of Victoria Institution, Malaysia. The OVA men's and women's hockey teams play in the Singapore Hockey Federation hockey leagues. In 2009, OVA organized the inaugural combined VS and VJC gala concert, with a 260-strong cast comprising both students and celebrity alumni, at the Esplanade Concert Hall. Kenny Chee (2 June 2009). "Victorians labour to celebrate artistic talents". The New Paper (Singapore).Christopher Toh (4 June 2009). "Two upcoming local gigs to look forward to". Today (Singapore).Singapore Celebrity Magicians to Add Magic to Old Victorian Association Concert at the Esplanade In 2011, OVA organized the Victoria School 135th Anniversary Celebration Dinner at the former VS campus at Tyrwhitt Road.Huang Lijie (19 September 2011). "Victoria School celebrates 135 years with 1,500 alumni, ex-teachers". The Straits Times (Singapore). Notable alumni Politics *Tan Rou Ying Books * "Victoria Chorale", Victoria Chorale http://was.nl.sg/details/vc.org.sg.html Trivia * American actress, Lucy Liu, was on exchange student in VJC from Stuyvesant High School, New York, USA. * Former England football captain, David Beckham, conducted a 2-hour coaching clinic to the school football team at VJC in 2001. Sixteen uniformed police officers were deployed at the school, and school gates were closed to parents and the public. A security check was conducted on all its 1600 students entering the campus to make sure there were no imposter among them. One non-VJC student was caught wearing his friend's VJC uniform to get into the school. Teachers were also seen snapping their cameras at the superstar. David Beckham later had his footprints casted in blocks of cement in the school.Singapore school pumps up security for Beckham visit * VJC is a popular school among secondary school students, including those from other Integrated Programme schools, to apply to do their GCE 'A' Level. The image of VJC is a 'work hard, play hard' school. The school uniform has been cited as one of the 'coolest and sexiest' among the junior colleges. Former and present students often state that the school is like a big family, with strong cohesiveness, bonding and mutual support. One-third of its teachers are former students, and many other former students go back to help in its co-curricular activities. The school spirit, Victorian Spirit, is also known to be the strongest among the junior colleges, as evident in the support and cheer shown during inter-school competitions. References External links *Official website of Victoria School *Official website of Victoria Junior College *Official website of Old Victorians' Association *Victoria Chorale Category:Junior colleges in Singapore Category:Schools offering Integrated Programme in Singapore Category:Victoria schools, Singapore Category:Victoria Junior College alumni Category:People associated with Victoria schools, Singapore Category:Educational institutions established in 1984 Category:Marine Parade Category:1984 establishments in Singapore